


Sex with Geralt and Yennefer Would Include...

by tvdplusriverdale



Series: Geralt x Reader x Yennefer Headcanons and Imagines [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Choking, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: Headcanons on what sex with Geralt and Yennefer would be like.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg & Reader, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Series: Geralt x Reader x Yennefer Headcanons and Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Sex with Geralt and Yennefer Would Include...

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Geralt x f!reader; Yennefer x f!reader; Geralt x Yennefer; Geralt x f!reader x Yennefer
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Do not read if you are under the age of 18!!! Rough sex, choking, oral sex (both female and male receiving), orgasm denial, and overstimation. If I missed anything please let me know!

Okay so in my "A Relationship with Geralt and Yennefer Would Include" headcanon I mentioned that Yen would buy/steal necklaces for you, but she didn't just gift you necklaces because they would look stunning on you. She also gifts them because she loves, loves, loves the way the jewelry sparkles around your neck while her and Geralt fuck you.

Especially when it would sit at the base of your neck and the light hitting it right with every breath, gasp, and moan you took.

Geralt loved it too, so much so that he would sometimes put his medallion around your neck, deliberately placing the pendant in the valley between your breast so that every time he would rut into you, he could watch it slowly inch towards the base of your neck.

Hell, there would probably be a chocking kink (reasoning above).

And if you're into that...

Because they live to ruin you, Geralt would have his hand wrapped around your neck, squeezing it while he'd thrust into you.

His other hand would be at your hip to keep you in place.

You would be leaning back against Yen while this happens and she would be ghosting her fingertips and lips all over your body.

Her fingers sometimes finding their way to your clit while her lips are brushing the shell of your ear.

Throwing your head back on her shoulder because all of it was just. too. much.

Yen whispering, "I know baby" after a small "please" falls from your lips.

Your eyes squeezing shut as you whimper due to the intense pleasure.

She'd take your ear lobe between her teeth and tug on it while her fingers would start harshly rubbing your clit.

Sometimes it would be Yen's hand wrapped around your throat while Geralt fucks you.

She'd still torture you as if it was Geralt's hand around your neck.

Geralt may take you from behind and hold your body up against his whether it be by your hair or neck.

Yen sitting back and touching herself in front of you while she watches.

Maybe she might have Geralt break his hold you and push your head down between her thighs.

They both would telling you dirty things and praises.

"You take my cock so well, princess."

"You're needy for us, aren't you Y/N."

"You're doing so good for us, baby."

"You taste like heaven, darling."

I'll let you decide on who says what 😉.

It doesn't even have to be full on breath play, but one of them just having their hand placed on your neck.

Could you imagine what sex would be like with Geralt in high toxicity?

Him ramming into you or Yen while the other is eating the other out or attacking their body by licking, nipping, and caressing with their lips and hands.

Them reminding you of how you're "such a good girl" for them.

Giving Geralt head while Yen licked, sucked, and fingered your cunt.

You and Yen switching places is a likely possibility too.

Again they love to ruin you, so overstimulation would definitely be a thing.

Depending on their mood, they'd either make you hold off on your release until they give you permission or just solely try to see how many orgasms they can pull from you.

They'd also push you to the very edge of an orgasm but would slow down or stop what they were doing before you'd tip over the edge.

Then resuming back to their original pace once you were no longer close to that edge.

And this could/would go on and on and they finally let you cum.

Doing this because watching you fall apart is their absolute favorite thing.

Because of the rough sex you all would definitely have, their top priority is making sure you feel safe and comfortable.

And there would be soft sex too.

Like the three of you taking a bath together.

It would start out with you washing each other and any one of you could be the instigator.

Like Geralt's fingers slipping between your folds, a little gasp leaving your lips due to his unexpected touch.

Sitting in both of their laps, sandwiched between the two.

Just lightly touching each other, kissing each other, and slow sex.

There wouldn't be a show of dominance between Geralt and Yen, just all three of you loving on each other because sometimes rough sex was just too much.

Aftercare would involve one of them carrying you to the bath, covering your skin with kisses while bathing you.

After getting cleaned up, they would bring you back to bed and curl up with you between them.

Their soft touches, whispered praises, and i love you's while they held you in between their bodies would cause you to fall asleep feeling safe, loved, and cared for.

— ‡ —


End file.
